Friend
by Blijajanono
Summary: Sakura selalu diputuskan sepihak oleh semua mantan kekasihnya. Apakah dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menerima apa adanya dirinya? Cinta tumbuh di tengah persahabatan. Ijinkanlah cinta ini menjadi rahasia dalam hatiku/ OS, OOC, Tidak suka jangan baca.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC akut, DLDR**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura. Simpel, tidak suka berdandan walau terkadang menggunakan _make up _tipis, tinggi tapi tidak seksi, tidak cantik tapi manis, tidak feminim juga tidak tomboy. Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa di salah satu fakultas teknik ternama di kota dia dilahirkan. Kehidupan biasa saja, tidak kaya juga tidak miskin. Mulai magang kerja di salah satu perusahaan _finance_ sebagai administrasi sudah dua bulan.

Sepatu kets, celana dan kaos oblong. Itu adalah salah satu ciri paling menonjol dari dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang spesial dari dirinya, yang mungkin paling terlihat adalah daftar jejeran mantan kekasih. Tidak ada satu pun dari mantan kekasihnya yang resmi dia putuskan, semua berakhir tragis dengan dia diputuskan sepihak. Terakhir menjalin hubungan paling lama kira-kira hanya berlangsung dua minggu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh atau pun merutuki nasipnya, karena baginya jalan hidup sudah ada yang mengatur. Dia tidak pernah sendirian ataupun kesepian, karena dari kecil dia memiliki tiga sahabat karib: Tenten, Ino dan Hinata.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui dari dirinya, salah satu dari daftar sahabat karib nya adalah seorang primadona, dari kecil sampai kuliah pun semua mata tak pernah absen untuk memandang lebih dari satu kali.

Sakura kini sedang asik membaca buku di taman, ditemani _hand set_ di telinga dan lagu-lagu Korea kesukaannya. Dia seharusnya menyiapkan sekotak tisyu dan beberapa minuman bersoda serta banyak cemilan. Sebagaimana layaknya seorang wanita yang habis diputuskan sepihak oleh kekasihnya, dia tergolong wanita dengan kadar ketidak pedulian tinggi. Jika hilang satu maka tumbuh seribu, selayaknya dalam hubungan asmaranya, putus satu maka akan datang penggantinya.

Tak ada sesuatu yang mendasari semua mantan-mantannya untuk segera memutuskannya. Bagaimana pun dia termasuk mahasiswa pintar di kelasnya. Ada satu masalah besar yang selalu dia simpan rapat hanya untuk diri sendiri, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya pun tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui masalah itu.

Dia Haruno Sakura, selalu diputuskan sepihak oleh semua mantan-mantannya karena semua mantannya saat melihat sahabatnya-Ino. Langsung jatuh hati padanya dan berakhir dengan meminta nomer _handphone_, fb, bbm, dan semua media yang bisa dijangkau untuk lebih dekat dengan Ino. Tak pernah ada balasan atau pun jawaban atas semua putusan sepihak itu. '_Sakura kurasa kita tidak cocok, lebih baik kita menjadi teman saja_' yah, hampir semua mantan kekasihnya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sakura teringat satu hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan, dulu waktu masa akhir sekolah menengah ke atas. Waktu itu dia dan sahabat-sahabat karibnya sedang merayakan kelulusan. Ino pernah mengatakan kepada semua teman-temannya.

_"Aku baru saja di marahin habis-habisan oleh anak IPA adik kelas, dia bilang dia diputuskan sepihak oleh mantannya karena dia rasa kekasihnya saat melihatku langsung jatuh hati padaku. Kuharap kalian tidak pernah menjauhuiku karena masalah ini. Bagaimana pun tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk merebut pacar orang lain. Karena aku punya prinsip, kalau ingin kekasih kita tidak direbut orang lain maka aku tak akan merebut pacar orang lain."_

Sakura saat itu merangkul Ino dengan hangat dan meredakan isak tangisnya, dan mengobati dengan telaten luka di pergelangan tangan Ino dengan hati-hati, luka akibat dicakar gadis yang mengaku salah satu pacarnya memutuskan sepihak karena dirinya.

Dulu dia bahkan sempat merutuk dalam hati gadis yang mencakar sahabatnya itu. Dia selalu berfikir, tindakan kekanakan konyol yang tidak berguna. Dan selalu berfikir bahwa semua mantan-mantan deretan orang yang tidak menyukai Ino adalah tipe cowok tidak setia, sekali lihat yang lebih indah maka akan sangat mudah berpaling.

Sekarang, apakah dia harus memasukkan daftar namanya menjadi deretan gadis bodoh tidak masuk akal hanya karena dia menjadi salah satu korbannya?

Tidak.

Dia lebih menyayangi Ino-sahabatnya. Ketimbang semua mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Tak ada alasan yang pantas untuk memutuskan pertemanannya, disaat Ino lah salah satu teman yang selalu ada untuknya.

Dia teringat waktu dia kecil. Kakeknya sakit parah, dan pada saat itu kedua orang tua nya sedang dinas di luar kota. Dia menangis sendirian saat tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Waktu itu hanya ada Ino di sampingnya, memberikan seluruh isi tabungannya ke Sakura untuk biaya beli obat kakeknya.

Sakura dan Ino sangat saling menyayangi selayaknya seorang kakak adik. Walau ada Tenten dan Hinata dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka, tapi Ino lah yang paling spesial di banding kedua temannya.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir mata kuliah _Analisis Data._ Dia bergegas keluar untuk segera berangkat kerja. Saking terlalu larut berjalan dan tidak perduli dengan sekitar, dia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat.

Tet.

Sebuah mobil datang dari arah kanan. Sakura sudah tidak bisa berfikir saat tubuhnya menghantam jalan. Sangat beruntung bagi dirinya, mobil itu melaju dengan pelan. Hanya sedikit luka lecet di tangan dan kaki, tapi itu membuat kakinya sedikit susah untuk berjalan.

Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mobil itu, "Buka pintunya!"

Sakura tak bisa berbicara saat hendak kembali mengetuk kaca mobil, kaca itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria dewasa kira-kira berumur dua puluh sembilan tahunan. Wajahnya sangat tampan.

Pria itu keluar dan membantunya duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat, dia meminta maaf atas ketelodoran yang dia lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Pria itu terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pun seharusnya meminta maaf karena berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar." Sakura tersipu saat pria itu tersenyum ringan, senyumnya sangat menawan.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau ku antar kau ke rumah sakit?" Pria itu menjulurkan tangan dan mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau tidak bisa menolak nona. Bagaimana pun kaki dan tanganmu yang lecet harus diobati."

Sakura tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Berada semobil dengan pria yang sangat tampan dan berhati baik. Oh, dia melupakan satu hal.

"Dari tadi aku belum mengenal siapa nama tuan?" Sakura tersenyum sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya karena gugup.

"Oh, ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan kau nona?" Sasuke masih sibuk menyetir walau tak memungkiri ujung matanya mencuri pandang pada Sakura.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Sakura." Sakura sangat bahagia dalam hati, setidaknya dalam sebuah musibah ada sedikit kecelakaan yang manis di dalamnya.

Semenjak insiden kecelakaan tersebut. Mereka sepakat untuk menjalin persahabatan. Sasuke adalah salah seorang pengusaha yang sedang membuka anak cabang baru di kota itu. Di sela kesibukan mereka, Sakura atau bahkan Sasuke selalu menyempatkan untuk menghubungi, walau hanya sekedar bertanya '_Bagaimana harimu, apakah menyenangkan?'_

Tak ada dari salah satu pihak merasa terbebani dengan pertemanannya itu. Sasuke adalah sosok pria dewasa yang pintar dan bijaksana, sedangkan Sakura walau terkenal tidak pedulian tapi dia adalah tipe sahabat yang setia dan selalu ada saat teman membutuhkan.

Sasuke selalu nyaman berada dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke selalu membantu Sakura dalam menyelesaikan masalah kampus yang dialaminya dan Sakura selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat Sasuke sedang merasa lelah di sela pekerjaannya.

Kini persahabatan itu sudah berlangsung dua bulan. Sakura tidak perlu membohongi diri sendiri jika memiliki perasaan terlarang di sela persahabatan mereka. Tak ada yang perlu di salahkan di sini. Sasuke dengan sikap bijaksananya telah membuat Sakura menyimpan benih cinta terhadapnya.

Sakura sadar diri, jika Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha kaya dan tampan. Sedangkan dirinya, tak ada sedikit pun yang bisa diunggulkan dalam dirinya. Bagi Sakura, asal masih bisa melihat Sasuke di sampingnya, dia sudah merasa bahagia. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura. Dia selalu senang saat melihat Sakura merenggut kesal.

"Jangan selalu mengacak-acak rambutku Sasuke." Sakura memutar-mutar bola matanya kesal.

"Baiklah! Tapi, nona ini harus menemaniku makan siang. Setuju." Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya ringan.

"Ow, tapi dengan syarat." Sakura menyipitkan mata dan mencoba berfikir, "Aha! Kau tidak boleh mengacak-acak rambutku dan kau harus mentraktirku makan makanan yang mahal. Setuju."

Sasuke selalu senang dengan tingkah polos sahabatnya itu, di sela Sakura berfikir, dia selalu menyempatkan untuk mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. Dan Sasuke selalu senang saat melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan saat kesal.

"Aku mau pesan semua makanan enak dan mahal yang di sediakan di sini." Sakura asal berbicara dan tidak memandang pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanannya, matanya hanya terfokus pada Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala saat melihat dia mencoba menguras isi dompetnya.

"Hn, kau ingin balas dendam karena aku selalu mengacak rambutmu?" Mata Sasuke yang mengerling membuat hati Sakura berdebar, Sakura bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hn, ada yang dipikirkan temanku ini? Kok tiba-tiba tersipu begitu?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura lagi.

"Ti... Tidak! Maksudku siapa yang tersipu? Aku hanya sedang berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu. Ah, susahnya memikirkan cara untuk menguras kocek pria kaya. Hehehe..." Sakura merasa menang saat melihat mata Sasuke sedikit melotot padanya.

"Oh, nona ini ingin mencoba menguras isi dompet ku, ya?" Sedikit seringainya membuat dada Sakura kembali berdebar, "Bagaimana kalau kuajari bagaimana caranya." Satu kedipan mata lagi sukses membuat Sakura mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Ow, apa itu tuan. Setidaknya nona ini akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda bersenang hati mengajarinya." Sakura sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan itu membuat Sasuke gemas dan mencubit pipinya kembali.

"Huh! Kau bisa membuat pipiku ini semakin tembem," Mata Sakura melotot.

Sasuke selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan Sakura. Hari-harinya yang selalu monoton itu sekarang lebih berwarna karena kehadiran Sakura. Sakura adalah gadis polos yang selalu bisa menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Satu hal yang membuat dia selalu nyaman dengan Sakura, karena dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tidak pernah meminta lebih dari semua perhatian yang dia berikan. Sasuke tak pernah menampik jika hampir semua wanita yang mendekatinya adalah wanita yang kecantikannya di atas Sakura. Tapi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum sampai ke hati seperti Sakura. Sakura selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuatnya nyaman, baginya semua itu sudah cukup.

"Sakura."

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke. Jangan berfikir hal yang aneh-aneh tentang kajadian seperti ini. Semenjak insiden kecelakaan waktu itu, Sasuke sudah mulai mengajak Sakura ke apartemennya untuk sekedar makan malam permintaan maaf atau sekedar mengajari Sakura mata kuliah yang dia tidak bisa.

"Kau pernah bilang jika memiliki tiga sahabat karib." Sasuke sedetik melihat Sakura tersentak, Dia hanya bisa memandang heran tingkah temannya itu.

"Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu." Sakura masih mencoba mengerjakan deretan rumus _skript_ program di _notepad _ dengan leptob pribadinya. Mencoba menyimpan perasaan yang dia coba sembunyikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran. Kau bilang mereka sahabat karib mu tapi detik ini juga kau bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka padaku."

"Ok, kapan-kapan ya. Karena Hinata dan Tenten sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar kota sedangkan Ino sedang mengikuti kontes fotomodel di luar negeri."

"Wah, sepertinya aku tidak akan mengenal mereka."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Ada perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hati Sakura saat Sasuke mengatakan itu, terbeset sedikit rasa takut.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk proyek ini. Sedangkan masa kerjaku di sini pun tak lebih dari enam bulan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali keluar negeri untuk mengurus kantor pusat di sana."

Sakura sedih, tak usah membohongi diri sendiri jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan telah membuat hatinya sedikit terluka. Sasuke dengan semua yang dimilikinya telah membuat Sakura merasa terbiasa, dia tak bisa berfikir bagaimana jika tak ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Dia sudah sangat bahagia hanya menjadi temannya saja, setidaknya dia masih bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi." Sakura bukan orang pandai dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hn, jangan sedih seperti itu." Sasuke selalu menikmati mengacak-acak rambut Sakura lagi dan mencubit pipinya jika dia merenggut.

"Si... Siapa yang sedih. Aku malah senang setidaknya sudah tidak ada orang yang mengacak-acak rambutku dan mencubit pipiku." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum remeh menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Hn, kau tahu. Satu hal yang akan aku rindukan di sini adalah: seorang wanita yang rambutnya bisa kuacak-acak kapan pun aku mau dan mencubitnya seperti ini disaat aku sedang gemas kepadanya." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum jika melihat sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Jadi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali keluar negeri, Sasuke?" Pipi Sakura yang menggembung tak dia sia-siakan, dia mencubitnya lagi dan menikmati rasa kesal sahabatnya itu.

"Bulan depan."

"Apa?! Ma... Maksudku bukankah itu tiga minggu dari sekarang?" Sakura hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya karena melotot kaget.

"Tak perlu bereaksi seperti itu adik kecil."

"Jangan sebut aku adik kecil, Om."

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai memanggilku, Om. Awas saja kau ya." Sasuke sedikit tidak terima, bagaimana pun dia masih terlihat tampan diusianya saat ini.

"Iya, Om." Sakura hanya bisa memberi ledekan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari saat Sasuke mengejarnya.

Sakura tak tahu apa hari-harinya akan kembali menjadi monoton dan semu. Baginya Sasuke sudah seperti cahaya yang membawa penerangan dalam hidupnya yang tidak berwarna.

Dalam kamar, air matanya tak bisa dihalangi. Dia memeluk boneka panda besar pemberian Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat alasan Sasuke membeli boneka itu. Dia bilang '_Boneka itu mirip kamu yang sedang menggembungkan pipi. Jadi kubeli, yah, biar digunakan sebagai kaca saat ingin melihat wajahmu.' _Waktu itu Sakura kesal karena Sasuke menyamakannya dengan boneka panda itu. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran dan Sasuke kalah dalam adu gelitik.

Dalam keheningan kamar, dia mengingat awal pertama perkenalan mereka, bagaimana senyum ringannya, bagaimana senyum lepasnya saat berhasil mengusilinya, bagaimana wajah seriusnya saat mengajari hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan mata kuliahnya, bagaimana saat dia dari kejauhan melihatnya sedang serius saat bekerja. Sakura tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang sedang sedih, air matanya yang tak pernah mau berhenti sudah membuktikan betapa dia akan sangat kehilangan sosok pria yang menjadi kebiasaannya dalam semua hal.

Dia hanya bisa memeluk boneka panda itu dengan isakan pelan, tanpa terasa rasa kantuk menjalari dirinya.

_Dalam mimpi dia melihat Sasuke, pria itu sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba ada sosok tangan lain yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membawanya mulai menjauh dan pergi dari pandangannya._

"Tidak, jangan pergi!" Sakura bangun dalam keadaan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

Dia berjalan gontai dan mulai membasuh wajahnya, dia melihat di kaca. Seorang wanita dengan mata sembab dan kantung mata yang terlihat kentara. '_Kalau kau lihat keadaanku sekarang Sasuke, pasti kau akan menyebutku sangat mirip dengan boneka panda yang kau beri.' _Sakura hanya bisa melihat air matanya yang keluar dari cermin.

Sudah tiga hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke karena kesibukan pria itu. Dan beberapa kali Sakura mengirim sms pun selalu malam pria itu membalas pesannya.

Sakura kini sedang asik meminum jus di salah satu taman dekat toko buku. Dia selesai membeli buku tentang _Pemrograman berbasis java game._ Terlalu asik menikmati jus dan membaca buku, dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya ringan.

"Hai! Tara... Aku pulang!" Sakura terbatuk saat Ino mengagetkannya. Sakura memeluk Ino dan mereka saling berpelukan melepas rasa rindu.

"Wah, kau tidak berubah. Selalu buku tebal dan segelas jus stroberi." Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya satu ini.

"Dan kau juga tidak berubah pig. Kau selalu terlihat dengan banyak mata kaum pria melirik padamu." Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat menunjukkan deretan pria-pria yang sedang mencuri pandang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali Saki. Kau membuatku terharu. Yang jelas aku sangat merindukanmu." Ino kembali memeluk Sakura dengan rasa rindu.

Mereka masih asik berpelukan dan sedikit melontarkan candaan yang sering mereka ucapkan.

"Ehem, apa saya mengganggu nona-nona?" Sasuke datang tiba-tiba dan duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

Ada perasaan takut saat tanpa sadar tatapan mata Sasuke tertuju pada Ino. Ada terselit perasaan tidak nyaman yang hinggap.

"Apa kau tidak mencoba memperkenalkanku dengan wanita cantik ini, Sakura?" Walau Sasuke bertanya padanya, pandangan mata Sasuke tak lepas saat melihat wajah Ino. Begitupun sebaliknya, Ino juga memandangnya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Mereka saling memandang.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke saja." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino saja." Ino tersipu saat Sasuke tersenyum ringan padanya.

"Oh, jadi ini salah satu sahabatmu yang kau bicarakan padaku?" Sasuke tetap bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Matanya masih terfokus pada Ino.

"Dan kau tidak menceritakan padaku jika kau punya teman sekeren ini Sakura?" Ino pun balas ternyum pada Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

"Iya. Dia salah satu sahabatku, Ino." Hati Sakura terasa ada sebuah jarum yang sangat tajam saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ino dan Sasuke sedang asik mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan omongannya. Dia merasa seperti orang yang salah tempat, hatinya sakit saat melihat itu. Tak terasa matanya memanas dan dia secepatnya berbalik dan mengusap matanya saat air mata mulai turun.

"Maaf teman-teman. Aku harus pergi karena masih ada mata kuliah _praktikum Basis data_ sebentar lagi." Tanpa menoleh Sakura menyambar tas nya dan berjalan menjauhi taman.

"Hati-hati Sakura!" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut saat mendengar suara Ino dari kejauhan.

Terbesit rasa penasaran ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Sakura mencoba mengintip dari tembok toko buku. Betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat Sasuke menyodorkan _handphone_ nya pada Ino dan dia mulai menekan pada layar _handphone_ itu. Sakura rasa mereka sedang bertukar nomor.

Dalam tangis yang dia coba tahan. Sakura berlari dengan perasaan hancur. Kali ini cintanya harus kandas kembali oleh seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandung.

Semenjak kejadian dua hari lalu di taman. Sasuke sudah jarang menelfonnya atau sekedar sms. Sama sekali tidak.

Sakura hanya sanggup menumpahkan rasa sedihnya pada boneka panda pemberian Sasuke, tak jarang dia memukul boneka itu kesal karena rasa kesalnya pada pemberinya.

"Bodoh, hiks... Kau gadis bodoh Sakura. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai wanita. Dia hanya menganggap mu sahabat saja." Air mata Sakura sudah membasahi pipi boneka panda.

Hari berganti tanpa ada kabar dari Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura menangisi nasibnya. Andai saja Sasuke tidak bertemu Ino, andai saja dia yang tidak pernah kenal Sasuke dan andai saja dari awal dia tidak kenal Ino.

Sungguh bodoh dirinya, sedetik dia menyesal pernah menjadi bagian dari diri Ino, mengenalnya dan menganggapnya saudara. Tak pernah sekali pun terfikir olehnya dia akan sehancur seperti saat ini. Melihat orang yang dia cinta bersama dengan orang yang paling disayangi.

Sakura tak bisa memungkiri jika dia rindu, bahkan sangat rindu saat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya atau mencubit pipinya. Bahkan rasa rindu itu kini terasa sakit jika dia mengingatnya.

Mungkin karena terlalu asik dalam dunianya dia melupakan suara dering pesan masuk di _handphone_ nya. Dia mengambilnya dengan perasaan malas, karena bagaimana pun rasanya semua yang dilakukannya terasa hampa.

_From : Ino_

_"Hai Saki, maaf mengirim sms malam-malam begini. Aku hanya ingin tanya apa makanan yang Sasuke suka? Ah, aku senang sekali saat tadi dia mengajakku makan malam dan dia bilang kami bisa mencoba membuat masakan bersama. Aduh, aku benar-benar gugup Saki. Secara tidak langsung dia mengajakku kencan." _

"Dia suka semua makanan dengan banyak tomat di dalam nya."

_Send._

_From : Ino_

_"Terima kasih Saki, kau sangat membantuku. Aku sayang padamu. Emuah."_

Sakura tidak sanggup membalas sms Ino seperti biasa. Air matanya tak bisa dia tahan, isak tangisnya pun terdengar lirih.

_'Oh, Kami-sama, tolong bantu hambamu ini untuk melupakan cintaku.' _Dalam hati Sakura berdoa dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Tanpa terasa hari terlewati. Besok adalah hari terakhir Sasuke berada di kota ini. Walau kenyataannya Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya bertemu atau menelfonnya. Tapi terkadang dia masih menyempatkan diri mengirim sms '_Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?'._

Sakura hanya sanggup membalas dengan satu kosakata '_baik_' hanya itu yang bisa dia ketik pada layar _handphone_ nya.

Bukannya dia tidak mengetahui sama sekali keadaan Sasuke. Di sela-sela dia rindu. Dia mencoba mengesampingkan rasa sakit hatinya dan mencoba menemui Sasuke di apartemennya.

Betapa hancur hatinya saat pemandangan di depannya tersuguh Ino dan Sasuke sedang bergandengan tangan. Dan Sasuke yang sedang merangkul dengan mesra pinggang Ino saat tanpa sengaja ada motor yang melaju kencang di depan mereka. Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkan Ino yang hampir tertabrak motor. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Sasuke yang sedang merangkul Ino dan kedua bola mata mereka yang saling pandang.

Sekali lagi Sakura menangis seharian dan mengunci kamar dengan rapat. Dia hanya sanggup seharian memeluk boneka panda itu.

Dan sesekali Ino memberi kabar tentang kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura hanya sanggup membalas dengan kata '_Selamat'_ saat jari-jari tangannya terasa berat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ada jarum-jarum kecil.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke di kota ini. Sebagai seorang sahabat, dia ingin sekali dalam hidupnya untuk mengatakan kalimat perpisahan.

Mencoba menetralisir perasaan sakitnya selama ini. Dia mencoba tegar dan tersenyum. Setidaknya untuk salam perpisahan

Betapa hancur hatinya saat apa yang dilatih berjam-jam kini gagal dia ucapkan. '_Selamat tinggal Sasuke, jaga kesehatanmu, kau adalah teman yang baik, aku senang berkenalan denganmu.' _kalimat itu kini hanya tinggal di ujung lidahnya dan terbawa angin lalu.

Sakura dengan kedua bola matanya melihat Sasuke dan Ino sedang berpelukan dan berciuman.

Walau sedang asik menikmati ciumannya dengan Ino. Ujung mata Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang melihatnya sedang menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan serta air mata yang menetes dari mata _emerald_ nya.

Sasuke merasakan perasaan asing saat melihat Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan berlari pergi. Ada perasaan sesak tiba-tiba hinggap dalam hatinya.

"Maaf Ino." Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka dan melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Aku pergi dulu. Nanti sesampainya di sana aku akan menghubungimu."

Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan dia berbalik saat mendengar suara beberapa waktu lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Ino dengan membawa kopernya. Entah mengapa rasanya tangannya terasa dengan kuat memegang koper itu. Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh kembali pada Ino.

Sakura iklas dengan apa yang menjadi takdirnya lagi. Walau kali ini patah hati ini bahkan terasa sakit, dia selalu mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat wajah Ino bahagia, walau hatinya yang terdalam terluka.

Sakura hanya tahu jika Ino dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Terkadang di waktu senggangnya, Ino menghampiri Sasuke untuk melepas rindu. Tak jarang pula Ino bercerita tentang hubungannya itu pada Sakura. Sakura senang melihat temannya itu senang, walau hanya sebatas mengetahui kabar Sasuke dari Ino, bagi Sakura itu sudah cukup.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sering mengirim pesan padanya. Walau hanya lewat sms dan email, tapi tak ada satu pun yang Sakura balas. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sakit saat membaca rentetan kata yang tertera di _handphone_ nya.

Sakura tak perlu membohongi dirinya dengan selalu tersenyum, karena jika dia sendirian dalam kamar. Dia hanya sanggup menatap boneka panda pemberian Sasuke dengan perasaan rindu dan sakit.

Walau ini terasa berat baginya, tapi dia harus tetap berjalan tanpa Sasuke dan tersenyum tanpanya. Lagipula tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan terlarangnya terhadap Sasuke.

Dia berjalan dan mengambil sebuah kardus besar, meletakkan boneka panda pemberian Sasuke ke dalamnya. Setidaknya, walau dia tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk sahabatnya itu, kini dia bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk boneka pandanya. '_Panda, kau tahu aku senang mengenalmu, kau sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Tapi maaf aku sudah tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi, karena setiap melihatmu rasanya masih terasa sakit di hati ku. Sekali lagi maaf kan aku. Selamat tinggal.'_

Sakura memeluk boneka itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan memasukkannya dalam gudang penyimpanan barang. Biarlah semua yang berlalu hanya menjadi kenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Hari berganti dan bulan pun berlalu. Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi memberi kabar apa pun padanya, karena Sakura pun tahu jika dia sekali pun tak pernah membalas pesannya.

Tak pernah terfikir sedikit pun dalam benak Sakura untuk mendengar kabar itu. Ino datang ke rumahnya dan menangis seharian dalam pelukannya. "_Aku dan Sasuke sudah putus Saki. Hiks... Dia bilang hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini hanya akan merugikan masih-masing. Dia bilang aku pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, tapi bukan dia orangnya. Dan terakhir kali aku menemuinya. Dia bilang padaku dan memelukku, katanya dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Dia sudah mencintai wanita lain, dan dia telat menyadarinya. Hiks... Akhirnya kami sepakat hanya menjalin pertemanan saja." _

Sakura hanya bisa memeluk Ino dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Ino atas apa yang telah terjadi, dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, karena bagaimana pun perasaan manusia tidak bisa dibohongi. Karena dialah salah satu contoh korban perasaan tersebut.

Tiga bulan berlalu, Ino sudah mulai melupakan Sasuke dan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu fotografernya, dia bernama Sai. Ino bilang, Sai telah membantunya melupakan rasa sakitnya terhadap Sasuke dan mungkin karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang terlalu sering dalam lokasi kerja yang sama, itu membuat Ino jatuh hati pada Sai.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Walau dia sudah lolos kontak dengan Sasuke dan sudah tidak pernah menangisi lagi semua hal tentang pria itu. Dia masih tidak bisa berbohong pada diri sendiri jika dalam hati yang paling dalam, masih tersimpan nama Sasuke dengan rapat.

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepulangan Sasuke di negaranya. Sakura kini sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menjadi pegawai tetap di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pemrograman. Dia bekerja bukan sebagai _programmer_ tapi dia bekerja sebagai analis data program. Walau jenis pekerjaan ini sering laki-laki lah yang menggeluti. Tapi, jangan lupakan semua prestasi yang diraih Sakura di akademi. Dia bahkan setara dengan anak-anak lulusan S2 internasional.

Di sela pekerjaannya yang padat, dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi toko buku langganannya semasa kuliah. Bernostalgia dengan kenangan, baik itu senang mau pun menyakitkan.

Kini dia bukan lagi seorang wanita yang selalu menggunakan setelan kaos dan celana jins. Dia menjadi wanita kantor dengan baju yang pas dan sepatu _high heels _serta _make up _ringan yang mempercantik dirinya.

Dia kini bahkan memiliki beberapa pengagum rahasia di kantor. Karena sikap baik dan tidak pernah membedakan karyawan serta wajah yang cantik. Kini dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat ada sebuah bunga dan coklat yang terkadang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

Hari ini hari libur, dia menyempatkan membeli jus stroberi kesukaannya dan manikmati arus angin membelai rambut indahnya. Dia menatap pergelang tangan kirinya dan mendesah saat melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu semakin siang.

Sakura terlalu asik menikmati mengenang masa-masa dahulu saat dia kuliah. Dia tidak menyadari jika di sampingnya kini sudah ada seorang pria yang duduk dengan tenang memandanginya dari tadi. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum ringan saat melihatnya.

"Hm, jus nya sudah habis dan dia belum datang." Sakura tersenyum kecut di sela bibirnya yang mengampit sedotan.

"Maaf mengganggu nona. Apa boleh saya mentraktir Anda jus ini."

Dengan perasaan berdebar Sakura melihat ke samping. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Senang atau sedih, dia sudah tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Yang dia tahu, dia merindukan temannya ini.

"Hai, Sakura." Sasuke memandang dari atas ke bawah penampilan Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Ternyata kau tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Sifatmu yang kadang bengong seperti ini, masih sama seperti dulu." Seringai Sasuke telah membuat wanita itu sukses mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum ringan, dan tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat hendak mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia lihat ada sebuah jepitan rambut tersemat manis di rambut wanita itu. Sakura yang melihat tingkah temannya itu hanya tersenyum, dia sebenarnya ingin melakukan apa yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Bercanda dan tersenyum bersama.

Mereka kini hanya bisa tersenyum canggung satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Saking bingungnya apa yang akan mereka ucapkan. Mereka mengatakan pertanyaan secara bersama-sama. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan terlihat canggung.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Baik juga."

Mereka terlalu terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ada ribuan pertanyaan di benak Sakura, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Mereka memutuskan diam sejenak dan menikmati pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hn, kau banyak perubahan Sakura." Sasuke melihat dari atas ke bawah penampilan Sakura, dan tersenyum ringan. '_Kau semakin cantik.' _perkataan itu hanya ada dalam hati Sasuke saja.

"Kau juga Sasuke." Sakura sedikit mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka dengan mencoba memutar matanya dan berfikir. "Aha! Kau lebih seperti om-om setelah lama tidak berjumpa." Sakura tersenyum mendapati pria dia di depannya ini melotot.

"Walau seperti om-om begini. Aku masih terbilang golongan om ganteng." Seringai Sasuke sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Sakura."

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit berfikir saat melihat pria di depannya ini terlihat canggung.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, ya, kau kembali ke sini dalam rangka pekerjaanmu kan Sasuke?"

"Ya, salah satunya itu."

"Maksudnya?" Sakura hanya bisa menerka-nerka dalam hati. Apa yang ada di fikiran sahabatnya itu.

Tepukan ringan di bahu kanan Sakura membuyarkan keheningan mereka berdua.

"Maaf terlambat Sakura." Pria yang baru saja menepuk bahu Sakura itu terlihat mulai mengatur napasnya. Ada beberapa tetes keringat di wajahnya.

"Sasori, bagaimana kau bisa baru datang dan kenapa kau terlihat lelah?" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah saat jus stroberi pemberian Sasuke padanya diminum pria itu dengan segera.

"Maaf tadi ada urusan penting." Sasori terlihat menyesal saat melihat raut wajah lesu Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Ada perasaan kurang nyaman saat melihat Sakura mengusap peluh di dahi Sasori dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ehem." Sasuke sedikit berdehem dan membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura yang masih mengusap peluh di wajah Sasori.

"Oh, kau belum memperkenalkan orang ini padaku Sakura." Sasori mulai menjabat tangan pria di depannya. Sasuke pun menjabat tangannya balik.

"Sasori. Kau sendiri?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga. Hm, dia teman..."

"Dia teman lamaku, kami sudah lama tidak berjumpa." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori, entah mengapa terbesit perasaan tidak nyaman saat melihat kedua pria di sampingnya saling berkenalan.

"Oh, teman lama."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Sasori ini siapa mu, Sakura?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka.

"Oh, aku melupakan satu hal. Aku pacar Sakura."

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Dia tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu.

Sakura sudah dua bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang tidak tertarik dengan Ino. Dan dari yang Sakura rasakan. Sasori adalah pria yang tulus menyayangi Sakura apa adanya, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh tentang apa pun kekurangan Sakura. Itulah yang membuat Sakura tersentuh hatinya dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan.

"Maaf Sasuke. Kami harus pergi sekarang juga, kami masih ada urusan." Sasori melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh, ya. Baiklah."

"Kami pergi dulu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan merasakan ada sebuah jarum kecil saat melihat langkah Sakura mulai menjauhinya. Dari kejauhan Sakura terlihat mengapit lengan Sasori dengan mesra dan terlihat mereka tersenyum bersama.

Sasuke memasukkan tangan kanan di saku celana dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk hati. Dia membukanya dengan persaan hancur. Di lihatnya sebuah cincin berukiran kelopak bunga dan sebuah berlian kecil di atasnya, dan ada sebuah tulisan '_S_' di sela tersembunyi cincin tersebut.

_'Aku terlambat. Beginikah rasanya sakit hati?' _Entah mengapa rasanya seperti ada sebuah pisau menggores hatinya. Sasuke hanya sanggup tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa kekecewaannya. Dia menutup kotak cincin itu dan kembali menaruhnya dalam saku.

Dia berjalan dengan perasaan kecewa yang tidak bisa dia jabarkan.

.

.

.

_Aku tahu cinta ini tidak pantas tumbuh di sela persahabatan kita._

_Aku tahu cinta seperti ini adalah jenis cinta yang tidak kita berdua inginkan._

_Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf, karena bagiku kau adalah cinta rahasia yang selalu ada di relung hati tersembunyi._

_Biarlah cinta ini kubawa sampai aku menutup mata. _

_Karena aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu sahabatku._

.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

Kemarin malam tidak bisa tidur lagi, karena batuk yang baru sembuh ini tiba-tiba muncul lagi n sukses nyiksa lagi. So dari pada bengong saya ngetik fict abal ini deh.

Kasih kritik dan saran :)


End file.
